Insurgency: Middle East (Map Game)
“I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." ―Albert Einstein The year is 2011. The Arab Spring has had deadly aftereffects on the Middle East and the surrounding area, as the region falls into complete and utter chaos. The people want their representation, whether it be culturally or religiously. It is up to you to lead them. 'Staff' *'Owner' **Aendarus Mapping *'Administrators' **Vacant *'NPC Makers' **Vacant *'Map Makers' **Vacant *'Turn Over-watcher' **Vacant 'A Beginner's Guide to Insurgency' Hi, and welcome to Insurgency: Middle East. I'm assuming you're an aspiring player, so here is a step-by-step guide on how to play Insurgency. 'Joining Insurgency' To join Insurgency, you need to apply. These are the questions you have to answer: ---- What is your rebel group called? Which nation have you chosen? Which city have you chosen, and where is it located? What are your goals / aspirations as a rebel group? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily OP in a turn? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily rude to another player? How would you react if you felt the staff were being unfair? ---- These questions all have to be answered properly. If you miss a question, your application will not be granted. You have been warned. 'Choosing a location' Location, location, location. It's quite important to choose the place where your group of "activists" will start their life-changing journey. First, you need to pick a city in a nation. The nations are ranked by difficulty below: '"What are you, a baby?"' These nations are the easiest nations that you can start in. These nations are generally recommended for people who have just joined the community and/or have little to no experience with map games, especially rebel map games. These nations are: *Eritrea *Cyprus *Tajikistan *Kyrgyzstan *Armenia *Qatar *Bahrain *Lebanon *Malta *Chad *Georgia *Turkmenistan '"OK, you're not even trying..."' These nations are for slightly more experienced players that don't have much time on their hands. You don't have to try too hard to get far with these nations. They are: *Uzbekistan *Kuwait *Tunisia *Oman *Libya *Sudan *Jordan *Afghanistan *Yemen *Azerbaijan *Iraq *Palestine *United Arab Emirates *Syria '"Now this is more like it!"' These nations are significantly harder to start your revoluton in. Trust me. These nations are definitely not suitable for beginners. These nations are: *Saudi Arabia *Greece *Iran *Turkey *Pakistan *Israel *Egypt 'Finding your purpose' No, we're not going into philosophical arguements on the value of your existence. I'm talking about your group. By now, you must have picked your city. But what is your group's purpose? What is their goal? Note that your goal is not permanent. You can change your goal if you feel as if it is too ambitious or leading you in the wrong direction, and you will need to pick a new goal if your current goal has been achieved. Of course, you are not limited to the goals listed below - you can create your own if you're feeling creative enough. 'Cultural goals' Your goal may be cultural. For example, your rebel group may be supporting the suppressed ethnic group of Kurds in south-east Turkey. 'Religious goals' Your goal might be of religious significance instead. For example, you might be fighting for Christian dominance over Lebanon. 'Political goals' You goal might involve transforming a country politically. For example, your group may be rebelling against Iran's theocracy. 'Backstory' Yes, I know. Thinking of a backstory can be a pain. But here at Insurgency Inc., realism is key. Why did that communist rebel group rise up in the deserts of Afghanistan? Because they felt like it? Because they're affectionate to the Soviets? Because they're being lead by a giant communist Duck? Yes, your backstory can be out there (but not too out there - I don't want Syrian aliens trying to liberate the Indus Valley), but seriously, a backstory helps. It will help you guide your group along the path which makes most sense. 'How to structure your turn' You can structure your turn however you like. Seriously. There are 2 main ways of structuring a turn: '"Tiered Structure"' The tiered structure is more common in turn-based free-for-all nation games, like The Future, but you can use it here too. For example: ---- Revolutionary Army of Baghdad *Backstory: *Supplies: **Essentials: **Weapons: *Movement: **Barqubah: **Karbala: *Cities: **Baghdad: *Military: ---- Something like that will be fine, although you don't have to structure your turn like this. '"Paragraph Structure"' Instead of a tiered structure, you could just write it in a big paragraph. This is suggested if you have a lot of lore which connects everything together, although this can still be done in the tiered structure. You know what a paragraph looks like - you don't need an example! '"But Aen, what do we write in our turn?"' Well, what you write is up to you. But it is suggested that you follow this ticklist. *'Important Movements:' These movements are imporant and musr be in your turn. This involves moving troops and equipment, as wll as transporting supplies to your people. *'Equipment:' Note that as a rebel group, you have limited access to equipment. So you have to keep track of how much equipment you have and how much you lose in each battle. 'Warnings, Kicks, and Bans' Players Greece * EmprorCheeseBritannia - Anatoli Hellas - Athens Malta * KommunistKoala AP - Central Mediterranean Front - Valletta Jordan * MrMapperIL - Popular front of the East Bank - Al-Karak Saudi Arabia * LennyGeorge - People's Arabian Liberation Army - Jizan